hidden desires
by celestreal
Summary: In a world where pug-faced dogs and red haired weasles shag in closets and ferrets and bookworms snog in alcoves two individuals will over come the trails and tribulations of teenage hormones. DMXHG.Revised
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my very first ff so please review. I'd like your advice. Give me ideas and tell me if I need to change anything.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Hidden Emotions

111111111111

It was their seventh year at Hogwarts and as always Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in another one of their arguments with Draco.

"So Potter, your aunt and uncle let you off their leash in time for your seventh year."

"Shut it Malfoy, why don't you go back to Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb over there and leave us alone." Hermione said, anger building inside of her.

"Don't you speak to me that way, you filthy Mud blood," Malfoy said, venom dripping off the word as he took a step toward her.

"And don't you talk to me in that way, you miserable little twit!" Hermione yelled back as she also took a step toward Draco so they were now toe to toe.

'She looks cute when she'd angry,' thought Draco as he looked down on her. 'Wait, what am I saying, this is Granger I'm talking about!'

"Come on 'mione, we don't have time to deal with scum like him," Ron said, trying to get a very angry Hermione's attention.

"What, am I interrupting your precious time with the mud blood, weasel?" Malfoy smirked at his own response.

"Shut UP, you disgusting little ferret." 'God, he looks so sexy when he smirks like that…Wait, why am I thinking of him like this. Stop it, stop it, stop it!' Hermione mentally told herself.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to the group. "Is there a problem?"

"No" Draco and Hermione said in unison causing them to stare daggers at one another.

"That's good because Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you both in his office." She said.

As McGonagall began to walk away, Hermione said goodbye to Harry and quickly ran after the professor.

111111111111

Hermione and Draco sat down in Dumbledore's office awaiting his return. Hermione, who was still very upset, had her back to Draco. A little over a minute later, Dumbledore strolled in nodding his head at both of the students.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, can I interest you in a lemon sherbet?" he said, with his all too well-known twinkle in his eye.

"No thank you, Professor," replied Hermione while Draco just shook his head.

"Well, we should get down to business. I have called you here to inform you that you that since you are both Head Boy and Girl of this school, you will both be sharing a common room and bathroom. With this comes great responsibility. Under no circumstances are you allowed to have students in your rooms past curfew. You are to adhere to the general code of conduct that all students must read before there first year. Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore looked at Hermione as she raised her hand.

"Headmaster you have yet to inform us of our common rooms location." Dumbledore shook his head as he realized his mistake. "I am sorry my dear, old age must be catching up to me. You and Mr. Malfoy's rooms are located on the 4th floor, two corridors to the right across from a painting of the school in its glory days. Now if that is all you may leave."

Both students stood up and left the office. By the time the meeting was over it was night and they had to report to the Head common room.

"What should we choose for our password? I was thinking maybe "hypocrite." Hermione said as they approached the portrait hole.

"And I was thinking something along the lines of Mud blood." Draco replied back.

They argued for a good five minutes before they decided on "sunrise." They had chosen this because of the portrait's picture. It was a picture of a boy and girl walking along the shore of the beach.

As soon as they were inside they went into their separate rooms and began to put their things away.

111111111111

Hermione was taking a hot shower before she went to bed. She had been washing her hair and just about when she was going to start rinsing out the conditioner out, the water turned ice cold. She screamed and jumped out of the shower, not noticing that Malfoy had been in there.

"Oh, you're in here. Sorry about that Mud blood." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione quickly wrapped herself in a towel, blushing. After Draco finished washing his hands, he turned around and slowly made his way over to Hermione looking her over. Hermione backed up until she hit the back of the wall. Draco walked up to her, only inches away.

"W-what are you doing?' Hermione asked.

Draco's only response was reaching out and grabbing her waist while wiping his hands on her towel and then leaving. Hermione stood there breathing hard. After making sure she locked the door. She then got back into the shower and took a cold shower. Finished, she got dressed and made her way to the Great hall.

1111111111

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Great Hall chatting with Blaise and Pansy but wasn't really talking to them. He was just nodding his head every so often and agreeing now and then because he couldn't take his mind off Hermione.

That morning he had gone into the bathroom and had noticed that she had been taking a shower. Instinctively knowing that she would be taking an hour, he had gone right on with his business. He had flushed the toilet and had just started washing his hands when he heard her scream. He smirked and turned around just in time to see her jump out of the shower naked. Draco was amazed at how her body looked. There wasn't a blemish on her, she was toned, and to him, had nice T&A. he was confused at the disappointment he felt when she quickly wrapped a towel around herself. He knew he should have left immediately but he couldn't help but wonder how she would feel under his hands so He had walked toward her, wiping his hands on her towel before leaving. It had been thirty minutes since then and she still hadn't come down. Draco was actually starting to wonder what was taking her so long. Deciding to go and check. He was halfway to the Heads common room when he saw her. She wasn't even entirely dressed. Her robes were open and her hair was still wet. He honestly had to say that she looked good.

Suddenly, the same urge he had had that morning came back. He hid in the shadows and as she walked by, he spoke.

"Nice show this morning Granger although this one isn't too bad either." He said, walking out of the shadows that had concealed him. Hermione finished fixing her clothes.

"Malfoy, I would like it from now on if you would knock before you enter my bedroom and our bathroom." Hermione said.

Malfoy only advanced on her slowly, causing the girl to become backed into a corner. He was only inches away from her, just like before. Hermione's mind was going crazy. One part of her badly wanted Malfoy to kiss her. The other part wanted to have nothing to do with him.

Draco was thinking along the same lines. He also wanted to kiss her badly but the thought of snogging a Mud blood was disgusting. Or at least he thought so.

The urge to kiss her won. It started off soft, but as the kiss became longer, it became more passionate. Hermione kissed back when his tongue begged for entrance and granted his request. Her hand wrapping around his neck as his hands roamed her body. Somehow they ended up in the shadowy area that was out of sight. His hands traveled down her back to her butt after he squeezed it, he went to her inner thighs caressing them. He heard a moan escape her lips and it really turned him on. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned again as he slammed her against the wall but was unable to finish as he smashed their lips together.

As this went on for a while, it was Hermione who was the first to break away. They looked each other in the eyes that said "never again" and pulled away to fix their clothing.

As Draco walked away, he noticed he was late to Arithmancy. After a moment he decided to skip it because there was an uncomfortable bulge in his pants that didn't seem to want to go away. He went to his dorm to find a way to deal with his birdie friend.

111111

''Today is so stressful. I can't believe the load of homework they assigned us," said Harry has he fell onto the couch. Ron, who was stuffing his face with some chocolate frogs he snuck in, merely nodded his head in agreement before turning his attention back to his food.

"Come on its not that bad how about I help you with it,'' Hermione said, "and no I will not do it for you Ron."

Just then Ginny walked in to the common room looking happier then usual. She sat down like she was floating with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi guys how are things going?" Ginny said.

Hermione eyed her carefully before answering. "Oh, well we have loads of homework to do and are seriously stressed."

Ginny nodded her head and kept staring into space.

Hermione was wondering what was going with her best friend to get her this way. "Ginny what's going on with you? You seem very cheery".

Ginny smiled to Hermione and motioned for her to follow her up stairs. Hermione, understanding it's not something she wouldn't want her brother know, agreed. When they were in their room Hermione began firing questions.

"So who is he? What year is he in? Do I know him? How long have you been dating? Are you dating?"

Ginny stopped Hermione's rampaging questions and waited for her to catch her breath. Hermione nodded for her to speak

"Ok first of all I'm not dating him. Second yes you know him. He's a seventh year and before you start getting protective. He's very nice, everyone knows him, he's very responsible and I've liked him for some time now." She said as she waited for Hermione to start a lecture about how seventh year boys are nothing but trouble and yada yada. She didn't though she sat there with a big smile on her face. Slowly she stood up and walked over to Ginny and hugged her.

"Gin is this mystery man a close friend of mine." Hermione asked. Ginny blushed as she nodded. "So he finally asked you out?"

Ginny shook her head "No it's just that well Harry and I each have our free period after lunch. So we decided to spend it together. He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk around the lake, and well we were over near the rocks when he turned to me and said 'Ginny I like you a lot and have for a while now. Then he kissed me and quickly walked away."

"Ahhh that's so romantic while at the same time weird. I think he's just worried that maybe you don't like him back. I think that you should walk up to Harry and kiss him then ask him if he wants to go to Hogsmead with you this Saturday."

Ginny smiled then a look of worry washed over face. "What about Ron what will happen when he sees me kiss him. He'll be furious." Ginny said in horror. At that Hermione was stumped. Then she smiled.

"Don't worry Gin I'll handle Ron. I'll just ask him if he wanted to go with me down to the kitchens for a snack. I doubt he will say no to that." Hermione said as she smiled at her plan.

After that the girls returned to the common room, both smiling at Harry, and sat down next to their friends. Hermione noticed that Harry was trying to avoid Ginny's eyes. When ever he looked at her he would blush. Ginny looked at Hermione giving her the signal.

Hermione stood and stretched then said "I'm kind of hungry I think I'll go down to the kitchen to get some food, care to join me Ronald?"

"Sure 'Mione I'm starving" he stood up and walked with her out of the portrait hole.

Hermione walked in silence wondering how things would end up between Harry and Ginny. While she was thinking she hadn't noticed that Ron was trying to get her attention.

"'Mione... 'Mione... are you listening to me?" Ron said.

"Hmhh...Oh sorry about that Ron just thinking... So what were you saying?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was asking you what you were going to get to eat. I was thinking about getting some chicken and mashed potatoes." Ron said.

"Oh well I decided to get a sandwich and some chips on the side." Hermione said.

"Hey that sounds good. I will get that as well." Ron said greedily.

"Ron I said a snack not a feast and besides dinner start in two hours." Hermione scolded.

"Yeah your right 'Mione I guess I can take off the chips" Ron said reluctantly.

Hermione just shook her head at him. As they rounded the corner she walked into something very hard. As she looked up to see what it was she was greeted by an all too familiar sneer looking down on her.

"Watch where you are going Granger." Drano Malfoy growled.

"Well you saw me coming you should have stepped out of my way." She retorted.

"Oh please you're the mud blood you should have stepped out of the way of your superior's." replied Malfoy.

"I don't have time for you Malfoy just bugger off!" Hermione said quite annoyed.

"Granger you seem a bit frustrated what has your panties in a knot?" Malfoy replied with a snide smirk on his face.

Hermione, catching on too the double meaning, simply replied "well I unfortunately snogged a half twit 7th year who just couldn't satisfy my needs." Hermione hadn't noticed the whole time she'd been bickering with Malfoy, Ron was missing. She turned sharply back to Malfoy.

"What did you do with Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"Weasley? He wasn't with you when you bumped into me." Malfoy replied.

"Then where did he go?" Hermione asked more to herself than to Malfoy.

"Probably wised up a noticed the scum you are and ran away." Malfoy said with an unnecessary laugh.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now Malfoy." Hermione Said as she turned and started to walk away.

As she rounded the corner, she thought she heard the faintest moan. She stood there for a couple of minutes before she heard it again. She walked toward the noise and heard banging. The noises and banging got louder and louder until she came upon a door. She wrapped her hand around the knob and slowly pulled the door open. What she saw frightened her.

"Granger I'm not done talking..." Malfoy called after her. Once he reached where Hermione stood, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Dun dun dunnnnnn. Ha ha I am evil I know. I wonder what was behind the door.R&R

~celestreal


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

Recap:

"I don't have time to deal with you right now Malfoy "said Hermione as she turned and started to walk away. As she rounded the corner she thought she heard the faintest moan. She stood there for a couple of minutes before she heard it again. She walked toward the noise as she heard banging. The noises and banging increased as she came upon a door. She wrapped her hand around the knob and slowly opened the door. What she saw frightened her.

"Granger I'm not done talking..." Malfoy stopped in his tracks

"Ahhh my eyes " cried Malfoy as he quickly covered them. Hermione was to shock to look away when she finally regain use of her body she quickly shut the door and ran down the hallway Followed by a very sick looking Malfoy. When they finally stopped running Hermione had to rest on the wall and regain her breath.

".you...just. See...what. Saw" hermione said breathlessly trying to calm herself down.

"Granger that was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen and I see you everyday," Malfoy said at that moment Hermione realized her mistake she was having a conversation with Malfoy that didn't involve her screaming. She started off down the hall again when Malfoy reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Granger I didn't mean that just now stop getting upset over nothing."Malfoy said as Hermione slowly turned around with the most confused look on her face.

'_Did Malfoy just kind of sort say he was sorry I'm just looking into it wrong _hermione thought" yeah well I can't believe that Ron would do something like that and with pansy of all people. I'm going to have nightmares for two weeks." said Hermione while they walked down the hall.

"Your going to have nightmares I'm the one who has to put up with her flirting with me all the time and now what I just saw will flash before my eyes whenever I see her" malfoy said while cringing after remembering what he just saw. They both began to laugh and couldn't stop.

"I'm glad I'm not you Malfoy. I mean how can you put up with that voice and your nickname drakie-poo," she said while still laughing

"You may not be me but I doughty you'll be able to look at your Ronnie-kin's the same. Also the nickname still annoys me but I've gotten used to girls having nicknames for me."Draco said smugly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and headed for the common room. Suddenly an idea came across her mind Hermione ran up ahead and hid behind a tapestry when Malfoy caught up she crept behind him and grabbed onto him so that he couldn't turn and see her and whispered in his ear.

"Drakie-poo where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere. "She laughs at the shudder he made as she pretended to be started to try and shake her off while saying.

"Pansy if you don't get off of me right now I swear ill" he stopped as he caught a glance of bushy brown hair. _So its granger well lets see how I can get back at her. I can shake her off then get back at her later, I can make a rude comment about her wanting to touch me or I can flip the script? Hmm what to do, what to do._

"You'll what drakie?"Hermione said while trying to suppress laughter.

"This" said Draco and with one quick move he had her up against the wall and was attacking her mouth. Hermione tried with all her might but her resistance was slipping. Soon she fell into the kiss and was kissing with the same amount of force he was giving. Draco was shocked at this action but turned on as well. He started kissing and biting down her neck. Hermione couldn't help herself she moans into every kiss it just felt so good. Draco smirked loving the fact that he could make the bookworm moan. As much as he would love to stop and ridicule her he couldn't. Something was just so addicting about her kiss. Soon he got to a certain spot on her neck that made her knees weak. Lifting one of her legs around his waist and pushed her into the wall hard holding her steady. Hermione gasped at the sudden action but loved every minute of it. Draco was the first to realize that the corridor was not the greatest place to be having a heavy snogg fest with the bookworm.

Draco growled into her neck still kissing It." as much as I'm enjoying this hermi...granger I think we should take it to our common room." Hermione just nodded and let him lead her there. The entire way her mind was screaming this is Malfoy what are you doing. She didn't care though secretly she liked him. Ever since she met him she did. He was the one who started being mean to her so she retaliated. She didn't know why he was acting this way. She didn't know that Draco felt the same. That He always had thought her to be smart and beautiful but was upset because she was muggleborn. This meant of limits to him. His father with pureblood this pureblood that. After his father was imprisoned in Azkaban Draco decided he wasn't going to do what the dark lord wanted or what his father wanted. He was going to do what he wanted. He actually hadn't expected things to go this far. First he just wanted to freak her out but when she kissed back he lost it and he loved every second of it.

As Draco walked him and her to the common room Hermione's mind was going crazy.' _what was she doing, Draco Malfoy kissed her and now he's leading her into the privacy of there common room. Sure she liked the kiss but he's probably just trying to get shag. Why else would he be doing this.'_ at that thought Hermione stopped walking causing Draco to stop and look at her. He didn't understand the sudden course of action. They just shared this wonderfully passionate kiss and were on their way to continue it somewhere else but she stopped walking.

"What's wrong granger" Draco said in a soft voice that startled her.

"Malfoy what the hell is going on?"Hermione said" first you act kind of civil to me, then basically call me disgusting after which you kind of apologize, then were having fun joking around, I run up ahead to jump behind you and scared you thinking I was pansy, then you push me up against the wall and kiss me. Whom I thought you thought was pansy but at the end of the kiss you almost call me Hermione but change it to granger, and then you start leading me to our common room. And just now you ask what's wrong in the sweetest voice I've every heard you speak in. so that's what's wrong Malfoy." Draco could tell she was upset but thought she looked so cute when she started to pout afterwards. He was going to tell her everything when they entered the common room but she had stopped walking.

"Granger ill tell you everything when we get to the common room I promise ok. I don't think that this is the right place to talk about it." Draco said while continuing toward the portrait that just so happened to be down the hall. Hermione reluctantly followed him. When they were in the common room Draco sat on the couch and motioned Hermione to do the same. When she was settled Draco jumped right into the conversation.

"Ok I know that you're not going to believe me but I like you. Ever since first year I did. If it had been up to me I would have tried to get to know you. It was just my dad and his stupid ways. This year though I decided that I'm going to do what I want to do. I don't want to join the dark lord and I'm not going to call muggleborns mud blood because I never believed any of that rubbish. I know that I still called you it earlier but it's hard to get out of saying it. I still like you Hermione always have and that's why I was so nice and apologized for what I said because I didn't want to ruin the moment. While you were holding onto me pretending to be pansy I saw your hair and took advantage of the situation. When I kissed you I knew it was you .I wanted to do it but then you kissed back and I loved it so much. I wanted to come back her to tell you this which is why I stopped and suggested it. I know you probably don't believe me so I can prove it to you that I'm not lying if you want."Draco went quiet as he waited for her answer. When nothing came he decided to just get the stuff. He walked away from her and into his room.

Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. She was too shocked to speak as Draco came back with a box that he handed to her. What was inside mad her smile. There were pictures of her eating or walking along the lake. He had a picture of her when she was petrified. All kinds of pictures all of her, there was a journal marked love and inside were notes of things she did or accomplished. There were drawings of him and her kissing. Poems about how much he liked her. She was so consumed in what she was looking at she didn't even noticed that she was grabbing his hand as he held her. She turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips before he could speak.

"Draco I like you to, always have. Even though your were a coldhearted basterd and as much as I hated you that part of me never left."Draco smiled after hearing this and kissed her again. Slowly they lied down on the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Draco woke up to see a very beautiful girl in his arms soundly asleep. Smiling he kissed her on the cheek. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 5:00. Gently he woke his sleeping beauty." love I was wondering would you like to have breakfast with me."Draco said to a groggy Hermione.

"Sure what time is it" she replied

"Five o' clock"

"What that's to early breakfast doesn't start till seven."Hermione said

"Yes but I figured we could use that time to go over how we're going to tell our friends about us."Draco said.

"O yeah about that Draco I was wondering can we keep this between you and me. Its not that I don't want anyone to know, its just that well nether of our friends would take it well."Hermione suggested

"Yeah I guess your right but I really don't care what they think I mean they're all scared of me no one would dare get on my bad side. So when you're ready to tell them ill go with you k."Draco said which in return got him a hug." now about our breakfast care to join me down in the kitchens."

"I'd love to," replied Hermione. Draco and her went there separate ways and got dressed. They met at the portrait and walked down to the kitchens together. After they ate they went to the great hall separating as they entered.

Hermione sat down between Ginny and Harry smiling."Mornig guys"

"Someone's in a good mood" said Ginny with an all-knowing twinkle in her eyes too much like Dumbledore for her own good. Harry and Ron were to caught up with quidditch to listen." so whose the lucky guy."

"Huh what do you mean there is no guy I just woke up in a good mood." Said Hermione

"Sure whatever don't tell me?" said Ginny who then started talking with lavender. Hermione grabbed some food and started to pick at it. She couldn't help but think about him. She took a sneak glance his way and caught him staring at her. She blushed as red as Ron's hair.

Draco smirked loving the fact that he could do that to her. He hadn't noticed the look he was receiving from Blaise who was watching followed Draco gaze to Hermione who was blushing. He then caught sight of Ginny looking at Draco then back to Hermione with a look in her eyes. _'Hmm I'm going to have to have a chat with her later'_ Blaise thought "so drake who's the lucky girl who's got you in such a good mood." Draco took his eyes of Hermione who had started talking to Ginny.

"Umm just some 5th year" Draco replied going back to his food. After five minute Draco got up and started for the entrance. Blaise then followed after him. Hermione got up five minutes after while Ginny followed her.

"Hermione granger if you don't tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy this second ill" Ginny was cut off by Hermione's hand over her mouth.

"Shh ok but not here. Come with me to my room."Hermione lead Ginny to her common room only to find Draco and Blaise in there.

DRACO POV (when we're in Draco's p.o.v I'm not going to say when he's talking)

Blaise and I walked into my common room.

"So drake what's going on with you and granger" blaise asked

"Nothing why would you think something was going on between me and the muggleborns."

"Alright mate ill just go and ask pansy why you were smiling at granger the entire breakfast," said Blaise who caught the slight color in his cheeks.

"Fine, fine, but if you tell anyone I'll avada kadavra you."Blaise nodded "well last night me and granger bumped into each other and got into an argument like always"

"Ok nothing new there that shows how this happened" interrupted Blaise

"Will you shut up and listen" just then Hermione walked in with Ginny who had this look on her face that worried walked over to me.

"Malfoy I need to talk with you." said Hermione

"What for mud blood"

"Heads business" Hermione said with pain in her voice followed Hermione to her room leaving Blaise and Ginny alone. When I entered her room she looked mighty pissed off.

END DRACO POV

"Before you say something I'm sorry for calling you mud blood. That's just what I always used to call you in front of Blaise."Draco said, she seemed to have calmed down after hearing that.

"Its ok I understand but we have a problem. Ginny knows about us."Hermione said worriedly

"Really you think she'll tell anyone." said Draco, she shook her head no "good but it seems we have another problem. Blaise knows as well, but he won't tell anyone though."

"That's good, I was so worried," said smiled thin softly kissed her lips. They walked down hand in hand. To their surprise Ginny and Blaise were talking.

"Ok what's going on here" asked Draco

"Oh Blaise was just filling me in on what's going on between you to and how it happened." Ginny said nonchalantly, Blaise nodded. Draco and Hermione sat down in front of them.

"Well as you can tell I and Draco are going out. The both of you have to promise us you won't tell a soul." Hermione said. Ginny and Blaise both nodded

"Ok but drake didn't finish telling me how it happened, he stopped at you to arguing.

"Oh yeah well she turned her back on me and left. I followed and saw pansy and Weasley going at it in the closet she walked to. Well we ran down the hall and ended up laughing and talking civilly to one another. She ran up the hall and when I finally caught up to her I couldn't find her. She jumped on my back making me unable t see her face and pretended to be pansy. I saw her hair a flipped the script by pushing her into the wall and kissing her. Figuring that she thought I thought she was pansy. She started to kiss back after a while. We ended up snogging for a while before I suggested we come to the common room. We talked about what just happened letting each other know we liked one another .we fell asleep together on the couch afterwards."Draco told

"So that's all of it then." asked Ginny

"Yup" replied Draco and Hermione

"Well drake I'll keep your secrete but I'm going to be leaving. Care to join me Ginny?"Blaise said

"Sure bye mione," Ginny replied. They left out of the heads dorm together.

"Well that was easier than expected, but that's probably only because they're our best friends."Said Draco

"Yeah probably, anyways I have to be leaving for class which were almost late for." said Hermione

"Oh yeah bye love" said Draco who kissed her and exited. Hermione then followed soon after in the direction of transfigurations class with the slytherins.

Hey everyone I have decided upon how I'm going to do this story. You my fans if I have any will have the opportunity to decide the direction of the story. Last chapter I had Ginny liking Harry, this chapter Blaise sort of likes Ginny. Who should I have her go with? The verdict is up to you majority wins. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: of course I own harry potter. I own the world. I even own you. Muwahahaha. Ok I'm lying I don't own anything but the laptop I'm typing on.

enjoy

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to grace us with your presence. Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape yelled as they entered the classroom. The two would have been on time had Draco not pulled her into an empty classroom and snogged her senseless. And senseless he did for Hermione could not have formed a complete sentence had she tried.

"S…s...sorry Professor," Hermione barely managed to say, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Draco inwardly smirked at the fact that he had her stuttering stupidly from just one kiss. He wondered what would make her unable to talk at all.

Draco proceeded to his seat beside Blaise and Hermione proceeded to hers that was next to Harry and Ron. As class continued, Hermione could feel Draco watching her, but when she happened to glance at him he was engaged in a conversation with Blaise. She must have been really out of it.

"Blaise, did she catch me?" Draco asked as he continued his seemingly deep conversation with his friend.

"No mate, but it seems that she's starting to get annoyed," Blaise said as he caught the look on Hermione's face.

"I know, I can feel it when she looks at me. Maybe I should send her a note," Draco said more to himself than to his friend as he began to scribble something down on a piece of paper that then appeared in front of Hermione.

Hermione looked down at her desk and was surprised to something written in Draco's handwriting.

'Hi love. You look a bit frustrated. What's gotten your panties in a knot? Draco

'Ha ha, very funny, you know damn well why I'm like this. Hermione'

'You know, I could fix that little problem of yours if you want. Draco'

'Now how are you going to that? Hermione'

'Well I could kiss you the way that I did before. Draco'

'Really. Wouldn't that just make me even more flustered? Hermione'

'Well, I suppose that it might. But I guess that I could kiss you from head to toe while not missing one inch on that luscious body of yours. Draco'

'Now that could work, but what would happen with you? I didn't miss your frustration either. Hermione'

'Yes, I do have a problem, now don't I? Well, I suppose I'll have to deal with it later. Draco'

'No, you won't. If you're going to help me with my problem then it is only fair if I help you as well. Hermione'

'Now how is a goody-goody like you going to help me with my problem? Draco'

'Well, I could kiss you on that spot on your neck. You know, the one that makes you shiver? Hermione'

'I know what you're talking about, but I'm sure that wouldn't necessarily work. It probably would just make it worse. Draco'

'Oh, sorry about that. Well, I could trail kisses from the spot on your neck down to the spot on your stomach; you know which one I'm talking about. The one that's just above your hip. Hermione'

' and then what would you do?draco'

'nu-uh draco I want to know what else you would do to me. It's only '

'there are so many things I can do that would make your body tremble in '

'like wha-'

"Ms Granger, would you care to read the class what you have been writing since it appears to be more important than my class!" Snape yelled angrily.

"Professor, I'd rather not," Hermione whispered. Every student in the class was staring at her and she could feel her face begin to heat up.

"That was not intended as a question," Snape sneered as he pointed to the front of the room.

Hermione rose to her feet and slowly began to walk to the front if the class, staring at the contents of the paper in utter mortification. Just as she reached the front and was about to begin reading, she saw that Draco had written to her once more.

'Don't worry; I have this under control. Draco'

And with those words, the notes that she and Draco had been writing disappeared. They were then replaced with the notes of Snape's lecture. With a smile on her face, Hermione began to read. A few minutes later, she looked up. "And that's all of it, Professor."

Snape scowled at her and snatched the paper from her, eyes quickly searching the paper. He grudgingly handed it back to her a moment later. "So be it. Go back to your seat."

Hermione walked back to her desk with a smile on her face and sat back down.

Draco himself had stopped paying attention when she had started to read Snape's lecture and had now turned to more interesting things.

After class had ended, Hermione took her time in packing up her things. She now had a free period so after Ron and Harry left for Divination she grabbed her bag and exited the class. The moment she was outside, Draco grabbed her and pulled her to their Common Room.

Once inside, Draco wasted no time in snogging her senseless. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and Draco grabbed her around her waist and lifted her so her legs were around him.

Hermione's mind was foggy on how she and Draco had ended up in his bed. Draco was leaning over her, shirtless, slowly kissing down her neck. He had begun to undo her shirt when he felt her abruptly stiffen. It was then that he realized that she still must have been a virgin.

He removed his hand and began to kiss down her jaw line instead, her neck, and the exposed skin on her chest. He returned to her mouth kissing her softly but passionately. Draco watched as Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Smiling, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"We probably should get ready for class," Draco whispered.

"You're right, we probably should," Hermione sighed as her eyes closed once more.

Draco drew himself to his feet and grabbed his shirt off the dresser and threw it on. When he turned, he saw that Hermione still hadn't moved an inch. Smiling slightly, he bent down and buttoned her blouse and pulled her to her feet. Growling, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him irritably.

"I was comfortable where I was, thank you very much," Hermione said while hitting him on the arm playfully. Draco just laughed and pulled her to the portrait hole and gave her one last kiss before he went to Herbology. Hermione smiled to herself as she left for Defense of the Dark Arts.

Hermione was sitting at her table she shared with Ron and harry in defense against the dark arts class . Her body hunched over her notebook, her hand scribbling away. To any outsider she would appear to be taking notes but in reality she was writing with draco. She just loved the spell he found. It was times like this that she was glad that she read ahead.

* * *

Harry's POV

Ron was oblivious to what she was doing as was everyone else in the class that is except for harry. He was peering at her through the corner of her eye. He knew his friend wasn't taking notes he could easily tell by the fact that she seemed to stop then go as if waiting on a reply. Plus there the simple fact that she hadn't looked up once at the front of the class. So he knew that she was sending notes to someone but who was unknown to him. He wasn't angry or anything at the lack of attention she was paying to the class more along the lines of curious. For the last few days Hermione has been more happy. She smiled and joked more often than ever. He was however worked about her and Ron's relationship. Sure they weren't dating but it was a well known thing that the two had a crush on one another but now it seemed that it was a one sided affection. Who ever it is that has stolen Hermione's heart must be quit a person. Just then the bell rung.

" hey Hermione what's gotten into you lately" asked harry

" what do you mean by that " she replied

" well it just seems like your mind has been occupied in class lately." he asked

" oh that its nothing just excited over this new book I found in the library." she replied. He could easily tell that she was lying. Hermione has practically read every last book in the library but he didn't say anything.

' shell tell me when she feels she's ready.'

* * *

Normal POV.

As the trio walked towards there next class transfiguration harry saw draco standing outside of the door. Seemingly waiting for someone. Hermione slowed down about then stopped with a look of complete mortification.

" oh no I left my transfiguration book in my common room. You guys go ahead I'll be right back."

" want me to walk with you." asked Ron.

" no really I'll be right back it'll only take two minutes. You two go and save me a seat." And with that Hermione sprinted down the hallway in the direction of the heads common room. She opened the door and flopped down on the couch waiting for draco to catch up. She leaned back and closed her eyes she sat for two minutes before she got irritated and opened her eyes only to be confronted with two beautiful blue-gray eyes starring intently back at her.

" draco when did you get here I didn't hear the portrait open" she asked. He just smiled and sat across from her. " draco answer me"

" I left before you so I got here first I heard you come in and came down stairs. I couldn't help but watch you there all relaxed and at peace." he stated as if it was common knowledge. Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face before she sat on his lap and kissed him with all the pent up lust she'd been holding in all day. They broke apart after awhile to breath . Draco leaned his forehead on hers and took in deep breaths. He looked up to see that Hermione had her eyes closed. He started to gently kiss her jaw line watching as she shivered from that then he mad his way to her neck softly biting the area where her neck and ear met. A soft gasp was released . Hermione couldn't take it anymore she opened her eyes and smashed her lips against draco changing her position so that she was straddling him. His tongue grazed her lips asking for entrance and she opened her mouth both fighting for dominance. Draco of course winning. His hands were slowly running up and down her back.. Hermione started to softly grind onto draco trying to get closer to him. Causing him to let out a strangled moan. Hermione stopped and looked at him with worry .

" Are you ok did I hurt you." she asked with a look of innocence on her face.

" No you didn't hurt me just please don't do that again if you do I might not be able to control myself." he said

" do what this" she said as she started to rock her hips back and forth gently..

"yes gods yes please Hermione stop I can't take it." he said as he lay his hands on her hips pulling her to him trying to stop her movements but only succeeding in making her grind into him harder.

Hermione was torn she could tell that what she was doing was having a effect on draco on she liked very much but was she really willing to go that far. She took one look down and knew that she wanted him to be her first. She reached out and brung his face to hers and kissed him softly his body relaxed into the kiss and when he was the least to expect it she started to rock her hips again this time though he didn't stop her instead he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss and quickly flipped her over. He left her mouth to kiss and suck her neck being sure to leave a mark. He ground his hips into her making her cry out in blissful surprise .he loved that sound. He continued his assault of her neck as he grinded their bodies together . Hermione moaned with each movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his head bringing him back in for a passionate kiss. Just then the portrait door was knocked on Hermione and draco pulled apart startled. The blankly stared at one another. Just then another knock was issued on the door. Draco jumped up and ran upstairs to his room. While Hermione fixed herself and walked to the portrait. When she opened it she was greeted by the unhappy face of one professor McGonagall.

" Ms. Granger would you care to explain why it is that you are not in my class this moment. It has been twenty minutes since Mr. potter and weasley informed me that you went to get your text book." Ms. McGonagall said as she wlked in.

" oh proffesor I am so sorry I actualley didn't forget my transfigurations book the truth is that my aunt flow had at that moment payed me a visit and I was too embarrassed to tell them the truth. I was planning on making a quick change but then my aunt became very cramped and I couldn't find my pain killing potion or my muggle pain killing pills so I tried to lay down and the time must have just flown by." said Hermione sweetly. professor McGonagall just stood there with a look of understanding .

" I understand ms granger you may pass for today but I expect you min my class tomorrow no matter what. Have a nice day. Oh and when you see Mr. Malfoy tell him that he has a detention with me tonight for skipping my class. Good day ." said McGonagall as she left the room. Hermione closed the portrait and walked bake to the couch completely mortified that she had to use that lie. Draco walked up next to her and sat down on the couch a pout on his face.

"Why is it that she let you off and I get a bloody detention." he whined. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"Its probably just because she knows how annoying aunt flow can be." she simply stated shrugging the whole incident off.

"Either way it goes we now can spend the rest of class here together." he said with a smile. Hermione leaned her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when she heard the seven words she didn't want to hear.

"By the way whose your aunt flow."

Aww poor confused draco. Ha ha what do you think should I tell him who aunt flow is? R&R

celestreal


End file.
